


Shimmering

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Filk, Fix-It, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slash, Song Lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-16
Updated: 1999-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: After the events of "CALL OF THE WILD", Ray discovers a heartrending truth.  Originally posted on 7/5/98. This story is a sequel toHome.





	Shimmering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.  
> (c) May 18, 1998  
>   
> 

I sit here by the pool,  
The hot Florida sun's  
Brilliant rays bathing  
My near-naked body.  
  
The palm trees are swaying,  
My drink is cool,  
So why I am I so  
Unhappy in Paradise?  
  
Why do I feel your lips  
Caressing me like  
These hot Southern breezes?  
Why am I haunted  
By the memory of your touch,  
So firm and so gentle?  
  
Why does my mind's eye  
See endless vistas  
Of blinding snow and ice?  
Why does my blood burn  
For harsh Arctic cold  
While sitting in hot climes?  
  
Why do I see you  
Suddenly appear,  
Shimmering like  
Some ethereal mirage?  
  
Why do I see you  
In all your  
Smooth-bodied glory  
Slicing through water  
That's as blue  
As your eyes?  
  
Broad shoulders break  
A mirrored surface,  
Your smile dazzling,  
Brighter than  
This blazing sun.  
  
Why do I hear your voice,  
Soft and sweet,  
Whisper against my ear,  
Your warm breath  
Tickling my chest?  
  
Shuddering,  
My heart aches,  
My eyes widen,  
(You always called me  
Gorgeous Green Eyes  
When I did that)  
As the truth I've buried  
Bursts forth  
Like a dolphin,  
Breaking glassy blue.  
  
Hang on, Benny,  
I'm coming.  
  
Have snowsuit,  
Will travel.  
  



End file.
